NO TITLE LOOK INSIDE TO SEE WHY! sdfhf
by AnimeXMusica
Summary: Love. Lust. Cheating. Dancing. Androgyny. Clubs. Sweaty Bodies. Don't you just LOOOOVE reading about gay boys. Yes, I thought so. READ MORE CAUSE I CAN'T GIVE A GOOD SUMMARY FOR THIS. SEE WHY, PLZ?


**I HAVE NO TITLE! OHNOES!! O.o;;**

**The Most Obscenely and un-necessarily long summary you will ever read:**

**I don't think you're ready for this...**

**No really...**

**Are you still willing to subject yourself to this even after I've warned you three times already?**

**Wow you're funny, can I throw a lemon at your head?**

**Ok, now you probably think I write like a first grader, right?**

**Can first gradrers even write?**

**I forget.**

**Anyways!**

**If you haven't guessed... I'm a very big procrastinator. **

**I like strawberries and cake on sundays.**

**And Gravitation with a little bit of rainbow on the side, well done. Heheh.**

**OK!

* * *

**

What if Yuki had never found out about Shuichi getting beaten and sexually assaulted by the members of ASK and their accomplices. What if Shuichi had been left on the rode without Hiro there to take him in? What if Hiro spent that very night with Ayaka for the first time? What if Shuichi never said a word and disappeared from everyone's lives by slowly fading away, dulling out to a seemingly un-enthusiastic boy with only a sad voice left and his usual spunk lost in some spiraling downfall of his? What if Ryuichi had found Shuichi singing at a tiny club/café 3 years later? What if Ryuichi fell in love with the act after Shuichi, an androgynous girl singing and shaking her hips to the earler song 'Lonely in Gorgeous' by Tommy February6? What if this girl was somehow connected to Yuki in the past? What if Ryuichi had a melt down about Yuki, because he felt as if Yuki always seemed to ruin everything and everyone important to him? Something was wrong with Ryuichi's lover, she seemed so dead lately. He knew it was Yuki, he heard her late at night this one time after a show one time, curled up in his couch, crying and whispering his name.What if Ryuchi made love to Shuichi? What if girl x found them in the morning? What if she then found Yuki and disappeared with him? One year later. What if 3 weeks before Yuki and girl x's wedding, the heartbroken duo, Shuichi and Ryuichi are called out to perform at the wedding? What happens when on the night of the wedding (after all the pre-wedding drama. Etc.) Shuichi is forced to confront Yuki, girl x is in the arms of Ryuichi and _who_ is Yuki marrying? And what are those secrets that have been opened up from the past? The guests are waiting to hear 'I do.' What did he just say? Ayaka is pregnant with _who's_ kid? Touma did _what_ for revenge, and why? To answer all of these questions, insane and sexy or not, LET ME KNOW AND GIVE ME DONUTS V.V otherwise you get NOTHING! BWAHAHAHA… actually, nah, I'll end up writing anyways… Probably. Heheh! 

**–L

* * *

**

ANOTHER of my CRAZY **cough** awesome, ideas! Tell me if you want me to continue this chapter and story or not, in a review. If my writing sucks, needs improvement, let me know PLLLLLLLZ. See, I'm a GREET speellerrrrrzsdofjsof. Send me FOOD. Damn.. at my school today, FREE pizza for people who helped out around campus. But noooooo, I just have to be FAT **not really** but, L is trying to lose weight to be a better boy for Otakon 2007. I can't have curves. So, **tear** no pizza for me. Why am I telling you this? Pshhh, so you can feel bad for me, DUH! …um, anyways! Getting on with it!

* * *

**Gravitation-**The Games We Play

His irresistibly sex filled voice danced through the long hallway, kissing Yuki's ears, making him shudder and listen to the lyrics playing on the radio. Usually the brat wouldn't have such an affect on him. Accept, he hadn't seen him for almost a week because of his new work schedule and what with all of the paparazzi bothering both of the young men and all the appearances his lover had to make to keep himself as one of the headlines. Getting big in the music industry was never an easy thing to accomplish. He wished the best for Shuichi, but sometimes he really wondered if he had enough of a mind to know when to take a break and to be able to put out a CD, with _decent_ lyrics. Maybe if he helped him with a CD people would go crazy. 'The famous lovers, writing an album of love'...what B.S.

I'm a romance novelist; fluffy crap reviews and comments shouldn't bother me so much. I just find them so, so… flaky, fake, annoying.

Approaching the tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired man, Touma-san delicately pressed his fingers against the back of Yuki's neck, breathing in his smell, cinnamon spice and cigarettes.

"He's really gotten so much better. I'm sure with all of his fans; he's been having some advances from the audience. Yuki, do you really trust Shuichi to stay with you after all this popularity gets to his head, because really, that's all this is." Touma took a deep breath in and smirked underneath his long bleach blonde bangs. He closed his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes on Yuki's shoulders. "

"Stop toying with me. I told you I wanted to see Mika. Where is she, I'd thought she'd be with you…"

* * *

It stops at a **BORING** as hell point, I know. But I don't want to write more of this just yet.

Because, **A.** It was a side-idea and **B.** I think if I do write more, I want to make it a story that I write solely on peoples reviews and their ideas.

Completely random, but so is I.Me.My.L...

My friend just showed my this picture on her iPod. Oh my, ROFL. I love pictures showing the characters reading fanfiction about them selves…

"…L wrapped his ever active lips around Raito's..." "Oh my, Raito-kun, what _are_ you reading?" –L

I just thought you should know, haha. Oh, also, I don't call myself L because of Death Note, I'm not that crazy kids. My name has three letters and the first letter is 'L' mhm. KISSSSSSSS SHINING, MAKE ME SHINING!!! BWAHAHAH, KOTANI KINYA IS THE SEX MAN. FERREALS I IS GHETTO WANGSTA! o.o;;

REVIEW ME OR YOU GET NO GRAVI LOVE COOKIES

**-L**


End file.
